life in the slums
by universalchan
Summary: The slums of Konoha was a nasty place and two siblings would learn that at an early age, but the Akatsuki will change that...Because they are family and family sticks together...or does it? Rated T for language and mention of sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is a AkatsukiXsakura story.

Please keep in mind that some chapters will have strong language

Please Fav and review! It is highly appreciated!

Now on to the story! Enjoy!

"Excuse me"

The young brunette at the desk looked up from her previous job at the computer to gaze at the silver haired man in front of her.

"Yes sir? How may I help you?"

Putting his hand into the inside pocket of his black jacket he pulled out an id holder.

"I'm detective Kakashi Hatake. Could you tell me where Miss Haruno is?"

Brown locks bounced as the nurse nodded her head.

"Of course sir, but unfortunately Miss Haruno hasn't awoke from her coma yet"

Kakashi nodded.

"I know, but I would still like to at least see the damage conflicted on the poor girl"

The nurse gave a small, sad smile,

"Of course sir. Please follow me"

After numerous turns and flights of stairs the pair arrived outside a door marked '210'. The nurse gave an encouraging smile before turning and walking back to the front desk, leaving Kakashi standing in front of the blinding white door. He would never admit it but Hospitals where is down fall in life, after losing his best friend and partner, Obito Uchiha, last year he could never walk into a hospital without fear rising in his chest. But right now he knew he had to surpass the feeling, if not for himself then for the young girl on the other side of the door, who was fighting for her life.

Turning the handle he pushed the door open to reveal a dull white room. The sound of continuous beeping from the many machines made him feel uneasy, but he tried drowning the sound out before walking calmly over to the bed in the middle of all the wires and took a seat on the plastic chair bedside the bed. His eyes looked over the room before landing on the thin girl in the bed. Her arms, legs, stomach and right eye where covered in bandages and her head had a long line of stitches across it, which made Kakashi feel ill. Sighing he ran a hand threw his gravity defying hair.

It was going to be a long night.

Little Sakura Haruno's life had never been easy, from a mother who sold her body at the many bars in the district, to a step-father who was a bastard with drink in him.

Ever since she was born she had seen the ways of women at corners, seducing men to get money for their own family, now little Sakura may have been young but she knew what they were really doing to the men when they agreed to go to a selective part of an alley way around the corner, and it made her sick to think that women degraded themselves with such things as prostitution. The men however, where just as bad in Sakura's mind, her mother had brought enough home for the little girl to realise that if it had a pair of breasts and was willing then by all means he could have her. Many men also had their own families, their daughters and wives who were none the wiser at what their family man had been up to at night. Her mother was the same however and Sakura always wondered if that's what her life would boil down to in the end, living in the slums of Konoha made it very possible. Only a selective few ever made it out of this lifestyle with their dignity and virginity still intact. Yes life in Konoha was just dandy.

01-06-01

"Sakura!"

A young girl looked up from the flower bed she was currently picking lilies from, to look at the silver haired boy beside her in fear. Their mother was home, and she was drunk.

Getting up the two children brushed the soil off their clothes and walked quickly yet cautiously back to their flat as to not make their mother madder than she already was, there was nothing worse than making their mother mad when she was off her head. Once the two had walked up the many flights of stairs to their little flat, they regretted even coming back to the hell hole they lived in, they already knew that the income must have been bad with the way the woman's voice had raised to a deeper version of her calmer voice, which she didn't use very often. And that's when they got scared.

Before the pair could turn back and return to their flower patch again, the door swung open to show a woman in her late thirties, with deep red hair, pink eyes and the skin every other woman envied; only there was a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks. She glared.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

Her words where slurred out at the two children rather than spoken softly like any other mother would have. Sakura's eyes shifted from the floor to glance at the older woman in front of her. They had really done it know.

"We were picking flowers for you mummy"

Small hands shifted from behind the nervous child's back to show a small bundle of lilies clumped together in lightly fisted hands.

Sakura held them up in pride, only to have them roughly pulled away and threw to the floor as if it where rubbish she was handing her.

"Don't bring stupid flowers into my house. Do you hear me?"

Soft curls bounced in understanding.

"Yes mother"

"Good, now get inside"

Both children scurried past the woman and stood in their respectful place in the living room, waiting for their mother to come back and ask them to do their daily job as house keepers, instead though Mrs Haruno sat in her chair and turned the TV on without even glancing at the children in front of her.

Neither child dared to speak, but as the clock ticked by Sakura got more nervous thinking about why her mother was ignoring them instead of tearing their heads off like she usually would. Something was wrong, and it terrified the young children.

30 minutes passed by the time Mrs Haruno stopped ignoring the two, though they were not complaining, when she ignored them they took it every chance they got, because let's face it if your mother is drunk it's better to be ignored than being yelled at because you apparently ruined every ounce of freedom she had left. Just as she was getting up the door slammed open to reveal a terrifyingly happy step-father, and he had taken out with him. His wife turned around to stare at him in shocked silence as he set the food on their small coffee table in the centre of the room and picked both children up and set them on his knees.

Mrs Haruno was so shocked she just shook her head and ate her share of food, contemplating why her usually moody husband was so… so cheerful.

"Good day?"

Mr Haruno chuckled.

"Great day. I got paid a good amount of notes"

"So that's why you're so cheerful huh?"

"Yep. What about you?"

Mrs Haruno sighed in slight annoyance.

"Didn't get much. Those old geezers don't pay me enough to even get through the week anymore. Tight bastards"

Mr Haruno gave his small wife an encouraging smile before whispering something into

Sakura's ear, who smiled widely, proudly showing off her two missing front teeth before jumping down from the man's knee and running into the kitchen, her brother, Hidan, watched her go with sad eyes. One day he was going to get the two of them out of here and away from this dump. She emerged a few minutes later with a cup of hot green tea for her mother, who gratefully took it and had a few sips before smiling at her daughter and ruffling her hair.

"You're a good kid Sakura"

At 8pm both children went to bed, their mother had left for work at half 6 and their father left for the bar at 7, leaving both children to clean up the little apartment as always.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Hidan?"

"Are you happy?"

Sakura shifted in her current position from hugging her older brother to sitting up and staring at her brother in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Hidan sighed

"Well I mean, look at what we are living in! It's a dump! Our so called mother doesn't care and our step-father is a potato who does nothing all day but kick people about!"

Sakura's eyes cast downwards in understanding.

"I know but what are we supposed to do? No matter how much they don't care I still love them and would hate to leave them on their own with nothing"

"You mean like what they did to us?"

"At least they are still here right?"

Hidan sighed again before smiling and chucking slightly.

"You, Sakura Haruno, are too nice sometimes"

Sakura giggled slightly before lying back down and falling into a deep sleep, hoping her mother would be in a better mood tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Akane was a woman not to be messed with, no she was a woman who had lived her whole life fighting off men and was used to their grubby hands and fake sweet talk.  
Growing up she had nothing but her prostitute of a mother to guide her into the life she lived today, and if she could, she would happily trade it all, her house and her job for at least a year where she didn't have to go into those terrible bars every night just to make a little money that probably wouldn't even last the week. But no matter how horrible her mother was she still loved her, even when she chose her new toy-boy to live with over her own family.  
She always thought that men where horrible creatures and that falling for one would be the biggest mistake of her life, to bad she meet Takao. To Akane he was the sweetest man she had ever met and he had promised her so much, to get her out of debt, to make a better life for her and to get her a real job. But all of her thoughts had turned out to be true, he was a mistake. As soon as Akane found out she was pregnant with Hidan when she was 26 Takao had promised to stay and help with anything she needed but 3 years later when Sakura was born he finally couldn't take it and left, leaving her to deal with two children she couldn't even feed, her debt and the endless nights in the bar once again.  
Yes man where nothing but users in her opinion, but then again Kado Haruno was defiantly not a user, he was hers and that's all that mattered.

02-06-01

Hidan's eyes slowly fluttered open due to the loud curses flooding into his and Sakura's room, glancing at the half beaten alarm clock on his bedside table, he groaned. It was a half 7 on a Saturday, who gets up at a time like this? Or more like who comes home at time like this? Slowly shifting the light blanket so that he wouldn't wake Sakura, he got out and tiptoed to the door, once there he could hear two voices lowly shouting at each other.

"You cheating bitch! How dare you bring this filth home?"

His step-father's voice reached his ears, as it came out in low hisses.

"It's not like that you silly bastard! He's here to talk about me getting a possible promotion"

The curses made no affect on Hidan whatsoever; actually cursing was one of his favourite things to do.

"Well from where I'm standing this old git looks to be getting a bit to acquaint with your ass!"

"Oh grow up Kado! Why do you always ruin chances for me!?"

Hidan could practically feel the anger roll of his step-father.

"I ruin things for you?! You're the one who thrust me into a life with two children who aren't mine and a wife who's a whore!"

The sound of skin hitting skin made Hidan flinch, that would defiantly leave a mark later on.

"How dare you call me a whore?"

"I'm not lying am I?!"

"Get out you ugly bastard! And you get out with him!"

"Gladly!"

Hidan could hear the door slam shut, glancing at Sakura he could see she was stirring from all the noise.

"Um, Akane are we still going to settle this?"

Pink eyes narrowed dangerously before perfectly manicured hands picked up a glass and threw it at the small mans head, missing it by inches and smashing into the wall behind.

"I-I'll take that as a no"

Shaking the man scrambled out of the little apartment, slamming the door behind him. Hidan sighed. Turning he found his sister sitting up in their bed with a concerned look on her face.

"Hidan? What's wrong?"

Hidan swallowed the lump that was in his throat. He smiled slightly.

"Nothing. Why don't you go back to bed?"

Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously before glancing at the clock. Rosette locks bounced as she nodded.

"Ok-"

"SAKURA!"

Sighing Sakura moved to get out of the bed and shuffled over to the door, Hidan lightly grabbed her arm before she could leave. Pink eyes clashed with emerald in sorrow.

"I promise we will leave this place one day and never come back"

Sakura smiled before shaking her head and walked threw the door and into the kitchen where her mother was sitting with an empty whiskey glass.

"Yes mother?"

"Be a dear and get me the whiskey bottle from the cupboard"

Without a word sakura grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured a good amount into the glass that her mother held up. Akane petted sakura's head.

"Good girl now go and clean that mess up would you?"

Sakura knew it wasn't a question. It was an order. Grabbing the broom and dustpan from the cupboard sakura began brushing the glass pieces up, putting them into a black bag and throwing them into the bin.  
Looking around Sakura saw that her step-father wasn't there.

"Um, mother where is Kado?"

Akane's pink eyes darted to the child and she glared.

"Don't speak of that piece of shit! Do you hear me?!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she backed away from her mother slightly.

"Y-yes mother"

Grumbling Akane went back to sipping her whiskey, taking out a packet of cigarettes she took one and lit it before looking at Sakura again. Holding her hand out sakura could see another cigarette. Looking up at her mother she saw something she hadn't seen in all the years she lived here. A smile on her mother's face.

"Here take it. You'll turn to them eventually so why not now?"

Sakura's small hands shakily took the stick and but it in her mouth, waiting on her mother to light it for her. Laughing Akane did just that.

Sakura took the first drag on the cigarette before coughing loudly, it was horrible, but on her second drag she started to get used to the foul taste and started to relax. Sitting on the seat in front of her mother they both took drags off their own cancer stick, before Akane smiled at sakura, which freaked her out slightly.

"You know what Sakura. One day this will change, we won't be living like this much longer. I just know it"

Smiling sakura nodded and went back to her cigarette.

Hidan had been watching the whole thing and was furious with his mother for daring to give his 6 year old sister a cigarette! Taking calm breaths he walked into the kitchen with an impassive expression on his face, grabbing a seat beside his sister, he sat and glared at his mother.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you glaring at me?"

Akane took another sip of her whiskey and put her cigarette out.

"We need to talk, sakura could you go and tidy our room"

Emerald eyes looked between the two before she nodded and shuffled into her room with the cigarette still in her hand.

Turning to look at her son Akane glared.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk about the fact that you gave your 6 year old fucking daughter a  
cigarette! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"For your information she would have turned to them eventually!"

"How could you possibly know shit like that?!"

"Because she will grow up to be like me!"

Smack

"Don't you ever say that about sakura? She's going to get somewhere in life, unlike  
you she isn't a whore and never will be"

Hidan's voice was barely a whisper as he glared at his own mother in disgust. Akane's eyes flashed dangerously as she grabbed her son around the throat and shoved him up against the wall. She lent down to whisper into his ear.

"You think I care what you say? Huh? Well I couldn't give a fuck, because to me you two where mistakes and always will be"

"What are you going to do about us then? Throw us out on the streets? Because I would be thankful if you did that! Living in this shit is worse than the fucking streets! And having you as a mother is embarrassing! You're nothing but a fucking whore!"

Raising her hand Akane was about to hit him but a scared voice stopped all commotion.

"Mother what you are doing?! Let Hidan go!"

Turning Akane dropped Hidan and walked over to her daughter in rage.

"What the fuck did you say!?"

Shaking sakura shrunk away from her drunken mother.

"I-I said to let him go"

Akane glared intensified before she thrust her hand in the direction of the door.

"Get out! Both of you! Get out!"

"But m-"

"GET OUT!"

Scurrying for the door both children ran out and down the steps onto the street. They knew if they came back later she wouldn't even remember what had just happened. So they walked away from the little apartment complex and off down the street, until their curfew at 4pm they wouldn't be going home, not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Kado and Akane :)

Please fav and review if you like this story! :3

When Hidan and Sakura arrived back home at half three their mother was fast asleep in her room, leaving the two to clean up as always.

Their mother may have seemed like she didn't care but they both knew that somewhere deep down, she was trying her best at keeping them safe. Life in Konoha was hard and if you didn't know how to protect yourself you wouldn't come out alive, that was the rule that everyone knew and stuck by, even the posh people knew to keep their heads down when they passed in the street, but the two couldn't complain, well not yet anyway.

"Sakura?"

"In the kitchen!"

Walking into the kitchen Hidan saw sakura had finished with the cleaning, and was making a cup of tea for them both. Turning to look at him Sakura smiled.

"did you finish the living room?"

Scoffing Hidan shoved his hands into his pockets.

"you mean the shit hole of a dumping ground with a settee?"

Sakura sighed as she poured the tea. Handing one to Hidan, they both sat down at the scratched table.

"Hidan stop thinking the worst of everything"

"how can I not? It's a dump, even you fucking know it"

"and stop cursing"

Hidan smirked.

"fucking make me"

Sakura smiled lightly before lightly hitting Hidan on the arm from over the table.

"you know you're a fucking pansy right?"

They both laughed out loud, not noticing the slumped figure of their mother walking into the kitchen before she sat down beside Sakura with a pained sigh.

"what are you two laughing at?"

Both children exchanged looks.

"nothing mother"

Akane grunted before taking a gulp of Sakura's tea.

"Sakura be a dear and get me two aspirin"

Without a word Sakura went and got what her mother wanted  
like she always did, never once complaining.

"oh and a cup of tea too"

While Sakura was busy with their mother's orders Hidan was less than happy. He glared.

"why are you such a bitter fucker?"

"why are you still here?"

Both glared at each other as Sakura walked back in with a cup and two aspirin. Setting both down Sakura stared between the two.

"is there something wrong?"

"no"

Both replied at the same time, making Sakura more suspicious.  
Shaking it off her sat in her original seat. Neither one spoke but instead kept to themselves like always. That was the Haruno residence for you; never spoke to each other unless they needed to. But they didn't mind, it gave them time to think things threw rather than argue every chance they got, and they liked it just the way it was.

Kado Haruno was a man who was respected and looked up to by many people. He knew how to deal with difficult situations, but he didn't know how to deal with a whore of a wife and that shocked him more than others. When she had told him to get out he had thrown himself at the chance. In his mind he was free, but deep down he knew she was lying and that he would have to return home soon or she would have his head.  
They had first met one night at the Hokage, a corner bar where Akane worked at night. It was like love at first sight, her red hair was shining in the light and her pink eyes where the most unusual colour he had ever seen, but that didn't matter to him because he thought she was gorgeous. To bad she didn't think the same about him, three times he had tried to ask her if she wanted a drink and three times he had been shot down by another man looking her service. In the end though he had got her the drink and they had went back to her apartment, where he had first met her children. It didn't go exactly to plan.

Flashback

Running up the flights of steps Akane and Kado where giggling and laughing the whole way. Kado would occasionally pinch Akane's butt, which made her giggle more. Unlocking her door they both threw themselves through the door in a heated kiss. Making a lot of noise they sloppily walked into the kitchen, where Sakura and Hidan were sitting talking over a cup of tea. Kado froze in shock, before turning to look at Akane.

"you never said you had children"

Akane shuffled back through the door and took a seat on the settee.

"I didn't? silly me eh?"

Lighting a cigarette she took a draw and watched Kado sit on the other seat across from her.

"no you didn't"

"Sakura, Hidan come in here!"

Kado watched the children walk into the living room and stand near the coffee table in silence.

"Kado, Sakura and Hidan. You two, Kado"

Kado nodded in greeting and put his hand out to shake Sakura's, but it was roughly smacked away by Hidan who glared at him.

"don't fucking touch her. You got that?"

Nodding, Kado took his hand away.

"sorry. Um, Akane?"

Said woman grunted in response, staring at him over her cigarette.

"are we going to your room then?"

Smirking Akane grabbed his hand and seductively trailed him to her bedroom before locking the door. The children knew they wouldn't be out until morning so they went back into the kitchen without a second thought.

End flashback

That day was his last day of freedom in his eyes and it was never going to change.

Akane had been sitting in the living room when Kado drunkenly stumbled threw the door and into the kitchen, looking for something to eat, but alas came up empty like always.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura quickly came running into the kitchen in worry.

"what's wrong?!"

"we haven't got any fucking food!"

Kado's slurred words confirmed to Sakura that he was drunk, sighing she lightly grabbed his hand and lead him into the living room and onto the couch.

"stay here, I'll make you something"

Kado's glazed eyes watched her return to the kitchen before turning to look at his wife. She glared at him.

"I see you came crawling back then?"

She spat the words out like venom.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I love you!"

Sighing Akane rolled her eyes in disgust, then smirked.

"yeah yeah, get off to bed"

Grumbling he got up with slight difficulty and stumbled into his room before  
collapsing on his bed. Sakura came out of the kitchen in confusion when she didn't  
see Kado sitting on the settee.

"um mother where did Kado go?"

"he went to bed. I'll eat that"

Sakura reluctantly handed the instant ramen over to her mother, and then turned to go back to her room for a well disserved rest.

"Sakura"

Sakura turned to stare at her mother.

"yes?"

Akane smiled sadly.

"you're a good kid. You know that right?"

Sakura nodded with a small smile on her face. She walked back to her room in confusion at her mother's words. Was her mother on drugs? Or was it the drink again? shaking it off she slid back into bed beside her brother and pulled the thin, torn blanket up to try and keep warm, Hidan shifted and turned in his sleep, the sound of his breathing had her falling into a deep sleep in seconds.


End file.
